Musica y Amor
by princessoftherock
Summary: La banda Eclipse, no esta pasando por un buen momento, hay muchas peleas entre sus integrantes, pero ¿que pasa cuando una nueva banda aparece? ¿podran olvidarse de sus peleas, para vencer a la banda nueva? ¿que pasa cuando conozcan a su competencia? ¿Podra nacer el amor?
1. Forma

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son mios

* * *

Hola chica se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, pero necesito de su ayuda, necesito 5 OC, para mi nueva historia

Nombre:

Edad (17-22):

Personalidad:

Chico:

Instrumento:

* * *

Les agradeceria mucho de su ayuda. Los chicso disponible son: Castiel, Armin, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Kentin


	2. Las chicas

Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son mios

* * *

Antes de empezar, las chicas que no fueron elegidas las voy a utiliizar en este fic pero mas adelante.

Nombre: Angélica Aréchiga

Edad: 17 años.

Personalidad: Muchacha enfermiza de bellos sentimientos. Inteligente, noble y bondadosa, con un gran corazón. A pesar de ello es de carácter fuerte, lo que le permite tomar decisiones que le ayuden a disfrutar de su vida a pesar de lo mala que esta sea. Solo quiere vivir intensamente. Es valiente y arriesgada, no le importa retar al mundo entero si es necesario con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Es simpática, racional, femenina y sensible. También es muy observadora y tiene facilidad para hacer amistades. Es honesta y agradable en su trato con los demás. Justa en sus decisiones y sobre todo en sus ideas no hay controversia que se le imponga. Es bastante paciente en varios aspectos y sabe escuchar sin lugar a dudas las palabras que están para ofrecerle. A pesar de que haya cosas que la mantengan en constante preocupación siempre muestra un semblante pacífico y sincero, aunque también hay que admitir que como toda persona, tiene sus momentos de nostalgia o terquedad. Cada vez que se molesta es de ser testaruda y formular ideas erróneas que bajen su moral y no solo eso es un poco exigente con ella misma. Y puede que no escuche nada cuando de apoyarla se trata. Es pensante, optimista, divertida y la fortaleza es una palabra que la describe mucho. Tiene mucha curiosidad e investiga a fondo todas las cosas que puede. Pero sobre todo es independiente, activa, pasional, sentimental, apasionada, franca y espontánea y sobre todo *muy coqueta y directa en cuanto a sus sentimientos*, es una compañera satisfecha y amante de la libertad*. De espíritu aventurero, le encantan los viajes y reflexionar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Buscadora incansable, audaz y entusiasta, se caracteriza por ser muy entusiasta y romántica. Cree que siempre tiene razón. Buscadora incansable de la verdad, tiene necesidad de estudiarlo todo para descubrir todo en la vida. Es "mete-pata" y no tiene filtros al hablar: a veces puede decirte las peores cosas con mucha inocencia, tal vez ni siquiera haya reparado en la fuerza de sus palabras.

Chico: Nathaniel.

Instrumento: La batería

nombre: maya simons

edad: 18

físico; tiene el cabello negro azabache que le llega a la espalda y los ojos color zafiros, tiene un flequillo que le tapa el ojo, tiene piel blanca.

personalidad: es amable, competitiva, le gusta ayudar, es seria y le gustar hacer reír, es traviesa y hacer bromas, es energética y infantil.

chico: castiel

instrumento: la guitarra electrica

Nombre:Jhoselyn Rosswolf

Edad:17

Personalidad: Es un poco seria, aunque si la conoces bien es muy graciosa y bromista, ama hacer bromas, y jugar en su PSP, adora dormir, mas siduerme en una rama alta de un arbol.

Chico: Armin

Instrumento:Violin

Fisico: Su cabello es raro, la mitad es de color negro y la otra mitad es de color rosa, su cabello es lacio y largo,le llega hasta el suelo, tiene sus ojos multicolor, su piel es palida, tiene dos tatuajes uno de un dragon que comienza desde su cuello hasta su espalda y otro en su brazo del logo de los asesinos de Assassins Creed. Uss dos piercing uno en la ceja y otro en su oreja.

Nombre: Aoi Masamune

Edad:17 años

Apariencia:es de piel clara como la porcelana facciones finas con un toque infantil de labios delgados pintados de un suave color rojo que contrasta con su piel de largas y finas pestañas su cabello es largo hasta las rodillas de color plateado con reflejos azules en el siempre lo sujeta en una trenza por un lado tiene flequillo el cual lo peina hacia el lado derecho y lo adorna con pasadores de fresas o conejos tiene heterocromia por lo que uno de sus ojos es azul celeste y el otro es color rojo escarlata tiene un tatuaje de una alas de mariposa en la espalda que significan para ella ezperanza,siempre viste con colores oscuros ya sean vestidos tipo lolita japonesa o unoformes al estilo japones o shorth cortos con medias y camisetas de videojuegos o animes o simplemente que tengan estampados de alas de angeles los conbina con zapatos sin tacon,botines o tenis ya que asi se siente comoda

Personalidad:es una chica callada,seria y reservada que suele mostrarse algo ruda o revelde con los desconocidos pero con la gente que la conoce sabe que es una chica fragil,algo timida que se sonroja con facilidad y para no demostrarlo actua indiferente o nerviosa tambien es muy cariñosa,alegre que siempre intenta verle el lado bueno ala vida y que suele ocultar sus sentimientos de trizteza fingiendo siempre una sonrisa debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando tenia 6 años,desde pequeña ama la musica por lo que ama Cantar y componer canciones asi como tocar el violin ya sea el clasico o electrico tambien ama jugar videojuegos y ver animes ya que cantar o ver sus series la relaja,adora las cosas dulces y odia los truenos ya que se quedo sola desde muy pequeña y por esa razon cuando hay truenos suele esconderse en cualquier lugar o cantar para tranquilizarse

Chico:Lysandro

Nombre: Aurora Yukishiro

Edad: 17 años recién cumplidos

Personalidad: puede parecer una chica arisca, seria, fría y cortante al principio, pero cuando te tiene confianza es una chica adorable, tierna, dulce, optimista, mayormente infantil, MUY inocente, divertida, dramática, paciente, amorosa, maternal y aunque parece torpe es muy inteligente, pero CUIDADO; cuando la haces enojar o acabas con su paciencia, es el mismísimo demonio encarnado; sádica, cruel, vengativa y DEMASIADO malvada.

Chico: Kentin

Instrumento: el piano y la guitarra, aunque también canta


	3. Pensamientos

Angélica pv:

Aun no podía creer que el dueño del bar, donde mis amigas y yo trabajábamos de meseras, nos haya permitido cantar en su bar. Le insistimos tanto para que nos deje tocar al dueño y el accedió pero después de que termine nuestro turno y si no había nadie en el escenario que quisiera cantar. Estaba nerviosa porque nunca había tocado frente a alguien que no fuera mis amigas o alguien de mi familia, pero tenía que hacer como lo hacía con todos mis miedos, derribarlos y vencerlos, nunca fui de avergonzarme y no iba a empezar en este momento, en especial porque iba a tocar la batería con mis amigas, amaba mucho la música y siempre había sido nuestro sueño desde que estábamos en la secundaria.

Maya pv:

Estaba tan emocionada, aun no lo podía creer, íbamos a cantar frente a un público, aunque nos costó mucho que el dueño aceptara hacerlo, después de que terminábamos de trabajar, íbamos a mi casa practicábamos un poco y después cada una se iba a su casa a descansar, porque al otro día había que levantarse temprano para volver a empezar nuestro día. Pero después de mucho esperar y que ese hijo de p*** nos hiciera esperar para decirnos, si aceptaba que toquemos en el bar o no, el nos dijo a última hora y tuvimos que aprovechar la hora del almuerzo para traer los instrumentos de mi casa al bar y practicar un poco, ahora solo faltaban unos minutos para que nuestro turno termine y que subamos al escenario a cantar.

Jhoselyn pv:

¡Voy a Gritar! ¡Voy a gritar! – me decía a mí misma, estaba demasiada emocionada porque íbamos a tocar, aunque sea en un bar que tiene muy pocos clientes, pero aun asi me emocionaba hacer eso. En especial porque voy a tocar con las chicas que son mis mejores amigas y las quiero mucho, aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en la secundaria y soñábamos con formar una banda famosa como Eclipse, que es nuestra banda favorita y nuestra inspiración, porque ellos eran chicos simples como nosotros y un día un productor los escucho y se convirtieron en famoso, nos emocionaba pensar en eso a todas, porque capaz que podemos tener la suerte que tuvieron ellos, aunque no nos interesa ser famosa, nos interesa divertirnos en algo que amamos como la música.

Aurora pv:

Faltaba tan poco para que toquemos en el bar, que aun no lo podía creer, me emociona a pensar en eso, porque amo la música, yo quería cantar una de las canciones de Aoi, que son maravillosas, pero ella nos dijo que sus letras son muy importante y es vergonzosa, asi que decidimos hacer un cover de una banda que nos encanta, primero pensamos hacer un cover de eclipse, pero no habíamos decidido una canción que nos guste a todas, asi que decidimos hacer un cover de otra banda que nos encanta mucho y que inmediatamente nos pusimos de acuerdo porque a todas nos encanta esa canción, aparte tenia los acordes necesarios para nuestros instrumentos y nuestras voces.

Aoi pv:

Estaba muy emocionada porque tocaríamos en el bar, mis amigas querían que cantemos una de mis canciones, que había escrito, pero las letras eran muy importante para mí y no me sentía preparad para cantarlo frente a un público, esas canciones se me habían ocurrido cuando yo tenía emociones fuertes o cuando tenía miedo cuando había tormenta y no quería que nadie las escuchara, no me sentía preparada para eso, quería que la persona que las escuche, además de mis amigas, sea una persona importante en mi vida y después ahí me animaría a cantarla frente a personas desconocidas, pero hasta este momento, no encuentro la otra alma creativa para que les muestre mis letras, las únicas que la leyeron son mis amigas, pero nadie mas y no creo que alguna vez conozca a mi alma gemela.


	4. En un Bar

Ferres pv:

Aunque quería mucho a los integrantes de la banda eclipse, me estaban hartando con sus peleas, discutían por cualquier cosa. Ahora el motivo era que una fan de Nathaniel se coló y Castiel está enojado porque yo no deje entrar a ninguna de sus fans.

-Basta- les dije cuando ya no aguante mas –Hoy se termina el ensayo- todos me miraron molesto – El lunes volveremos a tener un ensayo, traigan ideas nuevas y sin fan- mire a Melody, salí del auditorio donde ensayábamos y me fui a un bar que había cerca, necesitaba un trago para relajarme y poder distraerme de mis problemas, cuando entre en el bar y pedí un whisky me senté en un asiento de la barra, el mozo me sirvió el trago, estaba por tomarlo, cuando escuche una hermosa voz, venia del escenario, gire mi cara y vi que se trataba de un grupo de chicas.

Don't cry to me, if you loved me

You would be here with me – Quede sin palabras cuando escuche esa hermosa voz, me di cuenta que era una banda de chicas, inmediatamente levante la ceja

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame – canto otra chica y yo no pude evitar sonreir, porque había encontrado una nueva banda para representar, seguiré representando Eclipse, pero creo que un poco de competencia, no le haría nada malo.

I've made up your mind! – Cuando terminaron de cantar, ellas se bajaron del escenario y los clientes que habían le aplaudieron, deje el vaso de Whisky en la barra y me baje de mi asiento, para acercarme a ellas.

-Hola- les dije

-Hola- me dijo una chica rubia

-Mi nombres es Julio Ferres y quiero decirles que tienen una hermosa voz- ellas sonrieron y les di mi tarjeta personal – Soy un representante de bandas y me encantaría poder representarlas- Una de las chicas acepto mi tarjeta

-Cuando podemos ir a verte- dijo una chica

-Mañana a la mañana las espero- yo Salí del bar con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Lo único que espero es que estas chicas me llamen, tienen un gran talento para ser desperdiciado en un bar y que nadie sepa apreciar su talento musical.


End file.
